Visitor
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: "Albedo is coming home!" "Remind me to take you out for chili fries" "I'm going to hold you to that" Bevin. One sided AlbedoxBen, Albedo and Ben bonding, as well as minor Kevin and Albedo bonding


The sun was shining vibrantly in the sky over Bellwood. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and only a gentle breeze flowed through the area. Kevin Levin sighed softly as he looked to the sky. The brunette was late.

Benjamin Tennyson grinned when Mr. Smoothie entered his line of sight. He screeched the car to a stop, shutting it off and leaping out. Kevin stood to comment, but was cut off when Ben excitedly exclaimed

"Albedo is coming home!"

Kevin cocked his head to the side

"What?"

Ben skidded to a stop, smacking gently into the larger teens chest. He looked up, grinning widely at the ruffian, reaching up to brush his bangs out of the way. Kevin cocked an eyebrow at the teen as Ben sucked in a ragged breath

"Albedo is coming home!" he exclaimed again "He's on his way!" his grin widened "Isn't this fantastic!?"

Kevin's eyes narrowed, a teasing smirk on his face as his eyes wrapped around Ben's waist, pulling him closer

"I never liked that guy"

Ben snorted softly, rolling his toxic green eyes

"You liked him just fine until you found out he has a crush on me"

"Exactly" Kevin grinned, leaning down so their noses touched "And you're mine Benji"

Ben giggled softly, blushing

"I know"

"Good. And don't you forget it"

Ben smiled innocently, a teasing tone entering his voice

"Oh I don't know. I think it's slipping away as we speak"

Kevin rolled his eyes with a chuckle and leaned down, pressing his lips to Ben's. When he pulled away he snickered at the brunettes wide smile.

"That what you were going for, Tennyson?"

"You know me so well"

"Not as well as I know you" came a teasing call from behind them

Ben flung himself out of Kevin's arms, whirling around to search his surroundings. He spotted Albedo standing a few yards away, leaning against the light pole. A huge grin lit up Ben's face.

"Albedo!" he cried out, breaking into a run

The ruby eyed teen smiled, moving away from the pole and opening his arms. Ben crashed into him, throwing his arms around his white haired counterpart. Albedo threw his arms around him in return, lifting Ben off the ground and spinning him around a few times.

When Ben's feet touched the ground again he pulled back slightly and beamed

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" Albedo chuckled softly

"How's space? What do you do all day? Is Azmuth still giving you grief? Is he-"

"Ben" Kevin interrupted, chuckling as he walked over "Give him a minute to breathe"

Albedo chuckled, freeing one of his hands to reach out and shake Kevin's hand. Kevin accepted the gesture, pulling him slightly forward in what they had previously dubbed a 'Man-hug'.

"How have you been?" Albedo asked, holding back a snicker when Ben pulled him closer

"I've been alright" Kevin smiled "Can't complain. I added a few new additions to my baby"

"I swear he loves that car more than he loves me" Ben grumbled softly

Albedo chuckled, kissing the teen's forehead softly

"It's okay Ben. He knows he can't replace you"

"Of course I do" Kevin ruffled Ben's hair gently, before turning and looking back at Albedo "How have you been?"

Albedo shrugged

"Alright. I graduated from the plumbers school. So I get to-"

"You get to stay!?" Ben practically screamed, tightening his grip on Albedo "Kevin he get's to stay!"

"So I heard" the raven haired teen moved towards the brunette, loosening his tight grip on Albedo "Ben, you're going to kill him"

"He's been gone for 2 years!" Ben defended himself "I missed him! I can miss my best friend!"

Albedo chuckled softly

"It's fine. And yes, Ben. I get to stay"

"We need to celebrate"

"Good thing we're at Mr. Smoothie" Kevin chuckled "I'll be right back"

The ruffian turned to walk away, and Ben and Albedo found seats. Ben sat himself across from his counterpart, smiling brilliantly at him.

"So" he stated "you never answered my questions"

"Try again" Albedo chuckled "One at a time"

"How is space?"

Albedo shrugged

"I can't complain. It's kind of dark. It also gets kind of boring. There's a limited amount of things you can do up there, even without gravity. It's also weird to go to the bathroom"

Ben chuckled softly

"I bet. What did you do all day to pass the time?"

"When I wasn't training?" Ben nodded and Albedo shrugged "Played cards" Ben snorted "I drew, and wrote. Called you. Umm" he paused to think "That's pretty much it"

Ben chuckled

"Sounds kind of boring"

Albedo nodded

"It really was. The training was the fun part"

"I can see why. Is Azmuth still giving you grief?"

"Nah he mellowed out" Albedo chuckled "He still teases me about it, and about my obsession with chili fries -which I still have might I add- and a few other things. We're cool though"

Ben chuckled

"Remind me to take you out for chili fries"

"I'm going to hold you to that"

Kevin chuckled as he walked back over

"Good luck. He promised me a month ago we would go for chili fries"

"It's not my fault Vilgax blew them up!" Ben snorted, reaching out and swiping his smoothie

Kevin rolled his eyes, handing Albedo a smoothie before taking a seat beside Ben. Ben immediately leaned closer to Kevin, and the raven haired teen wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

Ben hummed happily, snuggling into his grasp and letting his eyes slide shut as he sipped the smoothie.

Kevin leaned over slightly, leaning his cheek on top of Ben's head, taking a sip of his smoothie. Albedo watched the scene unfold before him, his smile widening.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

Kevin choked on his smoothie, forcing himself to swallow before flicking his gaze to Albedo.

"Yes" he muttered in response

"Good" Albedo stood "I'm going in to get some food" he turned to walk away but paused and looked back "If you hurt him-"

"You realize I'm right here, right?" Ben piped up

Albedo continued as if the brunette hadn't spoken

"If you hurt him. I will not hesitate to maim you"

Kevin nodded

"I know. But, I won't ever hurt him. I couldn't live with myself if I ever did"

Albedo nodded in satisfaction, cracking a smile at Ben's befuddled expression and teary eyes. Without a word he turned and walked inside the building, not noticing as Ben grabbed Kevin's shirt and yanked him into a kiss.


End file.
